


Cat and Mouse

by Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fun, Ice Skating, M/M, Post-Canon, Swearing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden/pseuds/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden
Summary: repost of a one shot





	Cat and Mouse

Yuri had been twitchy all day. He didn't know why but he knew something was going to happen. Maybe it was because Viktor had been looking at him then grinning? Or was it Katsudon's half laughing half pitying expression whenever Yuri caught him staring?

Probably both.

Those two were practically family but hell would freeze over before they stopped annoying the fuck out of him.

Viktor skated over and beamed "Hey there Yura!"

Yuri narrowed his eyes suspiciously "What do you want old man?"

"Just close your eyes and stay still for me kitten"

Yuri was about to argue, a good argument was always entertaining but he sensed whatever this was would end quicker if he just argeed "Don't call me kitten" He protested as he closed his eyes.

Yuri felt something being placed around his neck "Wha-?" he looked down it was a ring of bells small ones like you would find on a cat's collar "What the hell?"

"Well the birds need to be warned there is a cat on the prowl." Viktor laughed skating away.

It took barely a second for that to register and Yuri was off chasing a laughing Viktor around the rink. The bells jinglling merrily away.

Well until Yakov yelled at them to get back to practice of course


End file.
